New York, New York
by SouthernGirl45
Summary: I suck at Summary's so if you want to know what it is about please read the story.


Author's Note:

Hey everyone this is SouthernGirl45 coming to you with a new story (for those that do not know me, I used to write fan fiction stories about High School Musical). Even though I used to write fan fiction about High School Musical, I wanted to try to write something different. So I chose to write about Devious Maids (which is my new television obsession) as well as the Remi and Valentina relationship (because that ship is seriously lacking in the story department and so I figured that I would add a story about that relationship). Okay, enough about me and my history as a writer of fan fiction. However, before I go ahead with the story I have a few housekeeping things that I want to discuss with my readers. First, constructive criticism is welcome by all of you (just don't be rude about it because I have read other people's stories and they had someone send rude comments to them about their story) basically, if you are nice to me I will be nice to you. Second, I will try to update as soon as my next chapter is written and is proofread by a friend of mine, the reason for this is that I want this story to the best that it can be but please understand that I do have a life outside of fan fiction and that my outside life comes before fan fiction. And third, please try to review the story (know I want you to understand that you do not have to review very chapter) but if you could review for some that would be great. The reason that I ask readers to review is that it tells me how I'm doing as a writer and it also tells me if you readers are enjoying the story or not. Now enough babbling about myself, lets move on to the story.

Also, most of this story will be told from Valentina's point of view and Remi's point of view, but for now it is going to be told from Third person point of view. Also in my story nobody got shot at Rosie's Wedding and this story is going to show Valentina in New York. Finally, let me set the scene for my readers. The prologue begins two weeks after Rosie's wedding to Spencer Westmore. Also, the song that Valentina uses as her ringtone is We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw, however, that will change throughout the story.

* * *

Prologue

"The biggest adventure you can ever take is to live the life of your dreams."

― Oprah Winfrey

The weeks following Rosie's wedding for Valentina went faster that than she had originally hoped. During these two weeks Valentina received the key to the Powell's penthouse and she also received her packet that contained her internship information from the offices of Bruno DeLuca fashion designs, which consisted of what date her internship was to start, which was July 23, 2014, also the packet also included what time she would be needed at the office and where the office is located, as well as what duties she is expected to do during the duration of her internship. Also, during these two weeks she and Remi spent as much time as they could because they knew that they would not get to spend time together with her being in New York. Then on July 20, the day before Valentina was set to leave for New York. Valentina spent most of the day packing her suitcase with clothes and shoes that she was going to need for the trip. Also, while Valentina was packing she was fighting off her nerves because she was going to be in a new environment with people that she did not know. However, her packing and her internal fight with her nerves was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

_The hammer may strike_

_Be dead on the ground_

_A net to my hand_

_A cross on his crown_

_We're done if, who we're undone_

_Finished if who we are incomplete_

_As one we are everything_

_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

_What good is a life_

_With no one to share_

_The light of the moon_

_The honor of a swear?_

_We could try to live the way of which you speak_

_Taste the milk of your mother earth's love_

_Spread the word of consciousness you see_

_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

_All this indecision_

_All this independent strength_

_Still, we've got our hearts on safe_

_We've got our hearts on safe_

_Someday when you're lonely_

_Sometime after all this bliss_

_Somewhere lost in emptiness_

_I hope you find this gift_

_I hope you find this gift_

_I hope you find this gift_

"Hello."

_"Hey, Val how is the packing going?" Remi asked._

"It's going okay, but I don't know how I am going to fit all my clothes into my suitcase, Mamí says that whatever I can't fit into my suitcase she would ship to me. What about you, what are you up to."

_"Well, actually, I am on my way to see you." Remi replied._

"Really, I thought you were busy today dealing with all the stuff that is going on with your mom." Valentina said to Remi through the phone while she was playing with a loose piece of string that was hanging off her shirt.

_"Mom decided to spend the day at the spa, which freed up my entire afternoon so I decided to come spend it with you." Remi replied to Valentina._

"So, how long till you get here?"

_"Actually, I am at your bedroom door."_

Once Valentina heard that, she rushed to her bedroom door and opened it to find a smiling Remi looking straight at her. This made her forget about packing her suitcase as well as her nerves. For the next few hours Remi and Valentina just sat on the floor of her bedroom floor in comfortable silence just holding each cuddling knowing that this would be the last time that they would be in each other arms.

"_I should probably get home, and you should probably get finished packing.__"_

"Yea, I probably should get back to packing."

So Remi grabbed his car keys as he and Valentina walked outside of her house to his car. Once they reached his car Remi turned around to face Valentina, so that he could speak.

"_Val, I have a question for you. Do you want me to come with you to the airport tomorrow?__"_

"Remi, I would love nothing more for you to come with me to the airport to see me off, but I don't really want you to come."

Remi looked at Valentina with a shocked expression on his face.

"_Val, I don__'__t understand, do you want me to come or not.__"_

"Remi, the truth is if you come with me to the airport, I won't get on that plane and follow my dreams. So don't come with me to the airport."

"_Okay Val, I think I understand why you don__'__t want me to come to the airport.__" _Remi replied while looking at her eyes. They continued to stare at each other until Valentina pulled Remi into a long goodbye kiss. When they finally broke the kiss because they were in need of air. Then Valentina kissed Remi's check on last time and turned to leave until she remembered that she wanted to say on last thing to Remi before he left. So she turned around to find Remi leaning against his driver side door.

"Remi, remember I still love you!"

"_Val, I love you too!__"_

After they said I love for the last time, Remi got into his car and drove off into the Beverly Hills sunset and Valentina went back inside to finish packing her suitcase.

...

The morning of July 21, 2014, Valentina woke up at seven a.m. The reason that Valentina was up so early was because her flight to New York was scheduled to leave at eleven thirty in the morning. She showered and changed into a pair of sweats because she had heard that she would be more comfortable in those sweats than she would be in regular clothes and packed the last few items into her suitcase, which included her sewing kit and a picture of her and Remi as well as very important picture of a certain African sunrise. After making sure she had everything that she would need for the trip, she walked into her mom's kitchen to see Javier and her mom acting like they were teenagers.

"Guys will you please stop, you're not teenagers anymore!" Valentina said playfully to her mom and Javier. They just smiled at her and continued to act like teenagers. Valentina just shook her head, laughed them off, and proceeded make herself a bowl of cereal.

While eating Zoila took a seat next to Valentina and turned to her and said that she and Javier had some very important news that they wanted to share with Valentina.

"Okay, what is it."

_"Valentina in about nine months you are going to have a little brother or sister!"_

"Mamí, that is great I am so excited for you and Javier!" Valentina said as she hugged her mom and then got up to Javier.

_"But, Valentina that is not the only news that I have to share with you."_

"Okay what other news do you have to share Mamí."

_"Valentina, I have decided that I want to divorce your father." _Zoila waited for the famous Valentina temper rise to the surface. However, Valentina's temper did not blow up like her mother had thought. This made Zoila very nervous, so she asked Valentina if she was okay.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

_"Of course, Mam__í__, I am upset that you and dad will never work it out, but I know that Javier makes you happy and that is all I want for you."_

Zoila smiled at this and hugged her daughter for a long time. Then when the Valentina and Zoila broke the hug. Zoila turned to her daughter and said.

_"Valentina, you are going to be fine in New York, you know why?"_

"Why?"

_"Because I raised you to be a strong girl and you never quit on your dreams, that is why you are going to take New York by storm." _Valentina smiled at this and then asked her mom when she was due to have her little brother or sister. So for the next hour Zoila, Valentina, and Javier talked about the new addition to the all the excitement of the new baby and the news of the divorce had died down in the Diaz house, the mood in the house became somber and stayed that way for the next hour as Javier and Zoila proceeded to get ready to take Valentina to LAX for her flight. Then ten o'clock Zoila told Valentina that it was time to go to the airport, so Valentina grabbed her suitcase and carry-on and headed to the car.

….

The ride to LAX was long and quiet. This gave Valentina time to think about all she was leaving behind. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the Javier telling her that they had arrived at the airport. They quickly found a parking spot in the airport parking, and helped Valentina gather bags and they passed through security and the bag check rather quickly, then

Headed to her designated gate, which was gate number thirty. The walk to gate thirty was a long and quiet one because Zoila and Valentina wanted the walk to last as long as possible and both wanted to savor the time that they had together without saying many words. Finally, they arrived at gate thirty with just twenty minutes to spare before Valentina had to board the plane for New York. Valentina was about to say something to her mom when the voice of the flight attendant came over the intercom telling passengers that it was time to board the plane.

"Attention all passengers, flight 590 to New York, is now boarding, if this is your flight, please have your ticket ready as you board." After hearing the announcement Valentina turned to her mom.

"That's my plane, I have to go."

"_I know, but one last thing.__"_

"What?" Valentina asked.

"_Can I have a hug, before you go__!__" _Zoila said while trying to hold in the tears that were trying to fall. Valentina ran into her mother's arms and stayed there until the announcement was made a second time. "Attention all passengers of flight 590 this is your final boarding call, if this is your flight, please have your ticket ready as you board." After the final boarding call was made Valentina broke free of her hug and started walking to her gate. Then she heard her Mamí yell "I love you, and call us when you land in New York. Okay."

Upon hearing this Valentina yelled back "I love you, Mamí and don't worry I will call you as soon as I land in New York, okay." After replying to her mother Valentina ran to the gate and handed the flight attendant her ticket and was allowed to enter the plane and told to find her seat. Finally, finding her seat, placed her carry-on in the overhead compartment, and sat down. Then several minutes later the plane took off and Valentina smiled because she was finally on her way to achieving her dream.

The End For Now…

* * *

Author's Note: Readers I sorry that this is probably crap, but I'm really rusty so giving me break when it comes to that. I promise that this story will get better and I hope that you like it so far.


End file.
